The Magic Amulet
by Amsparz
Summary: When new girl Jade Mitchell moves to White Chapel, she realizes it's not a normal town. She discovers all kinds of secrets. Even one about herself. She also finds love along the way. I made up some of the characters. Rated T because of some mild violence. Ethan/Sarah, Benny/OC
1. Goodbye Iowa, Hello White Chapel

As I finished packing my last suitcase, I looked around my now empty bedroom. I can't believe we're moving! "Jade! Come on sweetie, we're going now!" my mom yelled from downstairs. "Coming!" I yelled back.

I went downstairs to see my best friend Amber and my boyfriend Jathan waiting for me. The second I saw Amber, we both started crying. "I'm gonna miss you so much!" I sobbed. "Me too." We let go of each other, and now it was Jathan's turn. "I hope you know much I'm gonna miss _you_." I said, looking up at him and wiped off my tears. "I'll miss you too, babe." He kissed the top of my head.

Amber looked at her phone. "Hey Jathan, I think we should get going." She looked over at me. "Call me when you get to your house. And after your first day…I wanna hear all about it." "Me too." Jathan added. "I will…and Jathan…" "Yeah?" "Are you sure we can do this whole long-distance relationship thing?" He shrugged. "We'll play it by year. And if it doesn't work out, we can still be friends. Ok?" I nodded and smiled.

After they left, I sat on one my suitcases and looked around me. I can't believe I'm leaving my childhood...my memories…my friends…my whole life. I grabbed my stuff, took one last look over my shoulder, and walked out the place I spent most of my childhood.

On our way to White Chapel, our new home, I looked out the plane window. I started messing with my necklace that I've had ever since I was a baby. I never take it off. When we were above Canada, it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! _Wow! _I thought. _I hope it's that nice when we land!_

When we landed, we got in a cab and rode to our new house. As I trying to haul all my stuff from the cab, I trip over my own feet and I drop everything. I hear quick footsteps coming my way. "Are you ok?" a girl, around my age, asks. She helps me up. She had brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." "Yep. No problem. I'm Ariana by the way. Ariana Weir." She held her hand out. I shook it. "Jade Mitchell. My family and I just moved here." "Where from?" "Iowa." "Oh. Well welcome to White Chapel." "Thanks." I grabbed some of my things. "So which house is yours?" Ariana pointed to the house next to mine. "I live right next door." I looked over. "Cool!" "Want me to help?" "That'd be awesome." She grabbed the other half of my stuff.

"So. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Ariana asked. "Uhhh…nope…just my parents and I. You?" "I live with my older brother and my gramma." "Cool. What's your brother's name?" "Benny." "Is he our age?" "How old are you?" "I'm 14." "Oh, then yeah, he's your age. I'm 13." "Really? You look my age." We walked inside. My eyes went huge. "Wow! This is a lot better than I thought it'd be!" "Yeah! Nice place!"

Mom came out of a room. "Well, hello! Who's your friend Jade?" "Mom, this is Ariana Weir. She lives right next door to us." "Well that's nice!" "Is it ok if Jade comes over to meet my brother and gramma?" she asks. "Sure." I look at Mom. "Are you sure? I need to finish unpacking." "Hon, you can go, I'll put your stuff in your room, 'kay?" "Ok then! I'll see you later!" I said as Ariana and I ran out the door.

**Author's Note:**** I actually wrote this a LONG time ago. If you follow my MBAV blog on tumblr, some of you MAY have read this.**


	2. New Town, New School

I had school the next morning. I had fun at Ariana's house. Her gramma is so nice! I never saw Benny though…he must have been at a friend's house or something. I hear then bus horn just as I'm brushing my teeth. I rinse real quick, grab my bag and ran out the door. "Have a good day!" Mom and Dad yell after me. "I will!" I shout over my shoulder.

When I get to school, I'm totally lost! I'm wandering the halls, not really watching where I'm going because my schedule's covering my view, when all of a sudden, some brown-ish black haired boy runs around the corner and slams right into me! "Ow!" We both said at the same time.

Once he got up, he helped me up. "I-I'm so sorry!" "No, you're fine, I wasn't watching where I was going." "Are you ok?" "Yeah. You?" "Yeah. Hey, I'm Benny." "I'm Jade. Do you have a little sister named Ariana?" "Yeah, why?" "She invited me over yesterday. She's so sweet." "Thanks. Ari can be kind of a pest sometimes though. Wait…didn't you just move here, like, yesterday?" "Yeah. From Iowa actually." "Oh cool."

In the corner of my eye I saw a little brown leather book on the floor. I bend down and picked it up. I hand it to Benny. "Is this yours?" His eyes bugged out. "Uhhh…yeah, uhhh thanks. Musta dropped it when I ran into you." He put it in his bag. "So what class do ya have next?" I looked at my schedule. "Uhhh…Music and Performing Arts." "Great! Me too! Walk you there?" I smiled. "That'd be great."

**Author's Note:**** I know this is a short chapter, sorry.**


	3. Music Class

When Benny and I go to class, it had already started. Benny knocks on the open door. "Mrs. Jackson?" She turns around and puts her hands on her hips. "Benny, you're late again." "Yeah I know. Sorry. I was helping a new student around." He explains and gestures me.

Mrs. Jackson's expression changes when she turns to me. "Hello dear! Welcome to White Chapel High." I smiled and shook her hand. "Thank you. My name's Jade Mitchell." "Well Jade, all new students have to share a musical talent if they have one." "I was a second soprano in choir. I also take private singing lessons." "Well, won't sing a little bit for us? Any song you want." I immediately got nervous. "Uh, ok…" I cleared my throat and started singing._  
_  
_Don't let go of good times  
And let the bad ones know you'll feel fine  
And wear your heart out on your sleeve  
Love is all you need_

Feel with all your senses  
Make sure to let down your defenses  
There's just one way to make you see  
Love is all, love is all you need

Take a chance now cause it's easy  
Take a chance now for you and me  
Take a chance now you can reach it  
Take a chance for me

Don't let go of good times  
And let the bad ones know you'll feel fine  
And wear your heart out on your sleeve  
Love is all, love is all you need

Feel with all your senses  
Make sure to let down your defenses  
There's just one way to make you see  
Love is all, love is all you need!

The whole class clapped. I looked over at Benny. He was obviously amazed. "Wow…I-I mean…WOW!" I blushed. "Thanks." "Hey, everybody else in this class has a music partner. Wanna be mine?" "Sure."

Mrs. Jackson clapped her hands. "Wonderful! Now everybody has a partner! Now what I want you guys to do is work on a song that I will assign you. You can put your own 'flair' to it. In about 2 weeks, you will be told to perform it in front of the entire class." "This oughta be good…" I heard someone mutter.

Everybody grabbed their music from Mrs. Jackson, split up in two, and went different places. Some in the classroom, some in the hallway, some even went outside. It was a beautiful day out after all.

Benny and I went up and got our song. We were assigned 'Next to You'. We sat down and looked at it. "This is one of my favorite songs!" I said. "Really? I've never heard of it." "Hey, do you have a laptop." "Yeah, it's in my bag. I'll get it." He handed it to me. "Thanks." I opened it and searched the song. When I found it, Benny groaned. "Oh-no! Not a Justin Beiber song!" "Would you just listen? And besides, it's not all Justin. It's mostly Chris Brown. There's another version of it that I really like." I said.

I looked for the other version. When I found it we listened to it. "Yeah. This one's DEFFINATLY better than the original." Benny said when the song was over. I laughed. "I know. Wanna do this version?" "Yeah." "Ok…which are you better at; guitar or piano?" He thought about it for a bit. "I'm actually pretty good at both of them. Which one do YOU wanna do?" "I kinda wanna do the piano." Benny nodded. "Ok. Tomorrow I'll bring my keyboard and guitar." "Sounds like a plan." I said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**** I kinda feel like this one kinda rambles on and on…if it does, then sorry about that. The song Jade sang in the beginning is called Advice by Christina Grimmie. Here's the link to that:**** .com/watch?v=LdI13Ze8PzM This is the version of 'Next to You' Benny and Jade chose to do: .com/watch?v=GvWHhIIrEFA  
**


	4. Lunch

After class it was lunchtime. "You're a really good singer." Benny said in the lunch line. "Thanks. But I kinda felt like Mrs. Jackson put me on the spot though." "Yeah, she does that to everybody. We all had to do something like that on the first day." "What did you do?" "I sang too." "Really?" "Yeah but I didn't get as much applause as you did." "Ouch." "Yeah…"

Then a blonde boy called for Benny. "Hey Benny! Over here!" We went over to him. "Who's that?" I asked. "That's one of my friends, Rory." We sat down at Rory's table. "Hey, guys, this is Jade. She's in my music and performing arts class. She's new here." I waved. "Hi." "Yeah, one of my friends in that class told me about you and that you're a really good singer." A brown haired girl said. "Hi, I'm Sarah."

Rory, out of nowhere, comes up to me. "I'm Rory! But you can call me 'The Rorster', 'R-Money', 'R-Dog'-" Benny cut him off. "Rory, I think she gets it!" He turns back to me. "And Jade, this is my best buddy Ethan." he says pointing to him. Ethan gave me a slight "sup?" nod. "Where'd you move here from, Jade?" Sarah asked. "I'm from Iowa." "Cool." She points to my necklace. "That's a really pretty necklace! Is that an amethyst?" I look down at it, then back at Sarah. "Oh, thanks! And yeah it is. It's my birthstone. I've had it since I was a baby. I never take it off. I don't know why, I just don't." I said and ate my lunch.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short again**


	5. Jade Meets Jesse

After lunch, Benny walked me to my next class. On my way there, I accidently bumped into a blonde haired girl. "I'm sorry!" I said. She just glared at me and said, "Just watch where you're going." When she walked away, I turned to Benny and said, "Reow! What's HER deal?" He looked embarrassed. "Uhh…that's Erica. She's NOT the nicest person." "I'll say…" "Sooo…I'd try and stay OUT of her way if I were you." "Don't worry, I will." I reassured him.

When we got to our next class, Benny sat down at his desk. I found a desk and swung my bag on it. As I turned to tell the teacher who I was, my desk fall forward, and half of the stuff in my bag fell out. I let out a frustrated sigh. _Just like back home…_ I thought. I bent down to pick my stuff up. A guy with black hair, not very attractive, bends down to help me. "Need any help?" He asks. "Yeah, thanks."

He puts some stuff back in my bag. "I'm Jesse by the way. Jesse Williams." We both stood up. "And you are?" I was about to answer when Benny steps between us. "None of your business." _Jeez Benny, relax!_ I thought. "Benny, it's fine! He just asked me what my name was, jeez." I looked past him and at Jesse. "I'm Jade. I just moved here yesterday." Jesse didn't say anything else. He seemed to be looking at my necklace. I noticed so I nonchalantly tucked it in my shirt. I went over to the teacher's desk and introduced myself.


	6. Benny, What's Going On?

All day I wondered why Benny all of a sudden snapped in class. He seemed fine this morning in music class and at lunch. He was kinda fidgety for the rest of the day and I didn't know why. But then again, I only knew the guy for one day. It was the end of the day and I missed the bus…dang it.

I called Mom at work. I waited for her to answer. I ended up getting her voicemail. I groaned and pressed end and tried Dad's. Same thing. I snarled at my phone and hung up. "Parents." I huffed as I plopped down next to the door.

After a few minutes, Benny came outside and noticed me. "Jade? What are you doing out here? I thought you rode the bus home." "I missed it." I said coldly. "Did you call your parents?" "Yes." "And?" "Voicemail." I relied in the same cold tone. "Ohhh ok…want me to walk you home? You live next door to me don't you?" I nodded. "Sure. Why not." I was less snappy this time.

Even though I only knew Benny for a day, AND after what happened in English, I thought he was kinda cute. We talked on our way home. Not really about important things though. And since my family moved here around Halloween, that meant it got darker earlier and it also got colder too. I was kinda cold because brilliant me forgot a jacket this morning.

"Are you cold?" Benny asked after a while. "No, I'm fine." I lied. "You sure? You look like you're shivering." I didn't notice I was in fact shivering until now. "Yeah, I'm cold." He chuckled a little and so did I. He put his arm around me and rubbed my arm to warm me up as we walked.

We were walking a while when we heard a noise behind us. We turned around to see what it was. Nothing was there. I got kinda scared. "What was that?" I asked. Benny shook his head and turned back forward. "I don't know, but I wanna get you home." I nodded and we started walking again. The noise came back. This time, Benny reached inside his bag and grabbed two wooden stakes from it.

My eyes went huge. "Benny, what are you DOING?" I asked loudly. He handed me one of the stakes and whispered, "Shhh! Just be quiet and take this." I pushed it away and looked him in the eye. "No! I want you to tell me what's going on, and I want you to tell me NOW!" He sighed. "Jade, i-it's not that easy to explain."

As soon as he said that, something ran between us. Then I screamed as the thing pinned against a tree. I looked down at the thing, and it wasn't a thing. It was a who…Jesse. And his eyes were neon blue and he had FANGS! He smiled evilly. "Hello Jade." Then he hissed. My eyes went huge as I started to hyperventilate.

Benny came up behind him with one of the stakes but Jesse turned around, letting me go, and knocked Benny off his feet. Then he turned back to me. I got up and tried to run, but all of a sudden, he pinned my hands behind my back.

Benny got up, with the stake still in his hand. "Jesse, leave her alone!" He shouted. Jesse laughed again and snarled, "As if I'm gonna listen to a dweeb like you!" NOW Benny was getting ticked. "Then you leave me no choice." He dropped the stake.

He pointed his hand at Jesse and started saying something in a language I couldn't understand. Then, a blue-ish plasma beam shot out of his hand and hit him; knocking Jesse out cold. I stood there, frozen. I was going through so many emotions that I had a hard time deciding which one I was feeling.

Benny ran over to me. "Jade, are you ok?" I was still too shocked to speak so I just nodded slightly. Then said, "Benny, w-what just happened? TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" He was about to stab Jesse, but he moved a little. We started running. "Hurry! I'll explain it when we get to my house!"


	7. This Town, is NOT Normal!

We ran a whole block before we got to Benny's house. We ran in and shut the door behind us. Ethan, Sarah, and Rory were there too. Ethan gave us a weird look. "Why are you two so out of breath?" "We…just ran…a whole _BLOCK_ to get here!" I huffed. My head was spinning so badly, I felt as if I was about to pass out. I sat down on the couch next to me. "Why? What happened?" Sarah asked. Benny explained. "Jesse attacked us."

"WHAT?" They all shouted at the same time. "Jade missed her bus so we were walking home and Jesse attacked us…well…he mostly went after Jade. She's fine though. Right?" Everybody looked my way. I nodded. "Yeah…I'm fine. A little light-headed from running, but other than that I'm fine."

"We HAVE to stop him!" Ethan said firmly. I was still VERY confused. "Stop who? Jesse? Can somebody PLEASE tell me what's going on?" Benny looked at Ethan and Sarah and they nodded. He sat next to me.

"This town…it isn't normal." He started. "Yeah…and?" "Jesse's a vampire." "The fangs made me wonder along with the wooden stakes." He chuckled a little. "But that's not all." I was confused again. "Huh?" "Sarah, Rory, and Erica are vampires too." "Is there anyone who ISN'T a bloodsucking demon in this town?" "Hey!" Rory said as if he was offended. I looked over at Sarah and Rory. "No offence." Sarah shook her head. "None taken."

I turned back to Benny. "Anything else?" "Yeah…few more things…" I groaned. "Relax! No more vampires!" He reassured me. "Then go on." "I'm a spell master…well…in training. The book I dropped this morning was my spell book. And Ethan is a seer." "He's a what?" I asked. Ethan explained. "A seer is a person who can see the future. But not like, WHEN it'll happen, just that it will happen in the near or distant future."

A thought struck me. "Do Ariana and your gramma know about all this?" "Yeah they do. And so does Ethan's little sister." "Awww! You have a sister?" Ethan blushed. "Yeah…I do. Her name's Jane. She's eight." "Ethan, she's nine." Sarah said then added; "Her birthday was two months ago." He looked as if a light bulb went off in his head. "Oh yeah! Forgot about that. Hey, I think you should go check on her." "Right! I'll be right back." Then with that, she was gone in a blur.

"I should probably go too." Rory said then blurred out as well. "Why does she have to check on her?" I asked. "Sarah's her babysitter." Benny said. He laughed and added, "She was originally hired for Ethan!" Ethan blushed again then hit Benny upside the head. "Dude! Don't tell her that!" I giggled at that.

Then Ariana and Benny's gramma walked through the door. "Hey Gramma! Hey Ari." Benny called. They walked into the living room where we were sitting. "Why hello, Jade!" His gramma greeted when she saw me. "Hi, Mrs. Weir." "Oh call me Eleanor, dear." I laughed slightly. "Ok."

"I kinda wanna go home." I said after a while. Benny got up. "Ok I'll walk you." I gave him a weird look. "You DO realize I live _RIGHT_ next door, right?" "Y-yeah but I want you to get home ok." he said nervously.

That right there made me think he had a crush on me. But I don't really feel the same about him…ok well, I do feel the same way, but I'm NOT telling him that. I would never go behind Jathan's back like that. Oh my god! I almost forgot to call Jathan and Amber!

"I really gotta go!" I said and rushed out. Benny followed me. "Jade, wait!" I turned towards him. "Yeah?" "Just let me make sure you get home ok." He smiled and it made me smile too. I nodded. "'Kay." We went next door to my house. "Wanna come in?" I asked when we got to the front step. "Sure." We went inside and my parents were standing there, both with ticked off looks on their faces.

"Jade Isabella Mitchell, where have you been?" Mom asked firmly. I feel really embarrassed right now. "I-I was over at Benny's…he's Ariana's older brother." I explained as I pointed at Benny. He waved slightly. "Hi." The looks on my parents' immediately changed after I explained. "Oh so _you're_ Ariana's brother!" Benny awkwardly shook their hands. After he shook Dad's hand, Dad said, "It's very nice to meet you…umm…" "Benny." "Right, nice to meet ya, Benny."

"So do you two have any classes together?" Mom asked. "Yeah," I answered. "We actually meet in the hallway…when we ran into each other…literally…" My parents started laughing. He whispered in my ear, "You didn't have to mention that." "Sorry." I whispered back. "We have music and performing arts together." I said proudly. "Yeah and she's an AMAZING singer!" Benny added, making me blush. "And actually, we're doing an assignment together." "Really? What kind of assignment?" "We're doing a cover of a song." I said.

Mom nodded. "Well, that's nice!" "Can we brainstorm for that upstairs in my room?" I asked. "Sure, of course!" Benny and I went up to my room. He saw a guitar in the corner. "Perfect! You have a guitar!" He grabbed it and sat on the edge of my bed while I got the song sheet out. "Is it tuned?" He asked as he strummed a few of the strings. I looked up. "Yeah it should be."

"Should I start or do you wanna?" "Ummm…I don't know. Let me look it over." I looked at the song and read a few of the words. "I'll start." "Ok." Benny said. He started playing the rhythm. I started singing.

_You got that smile, that only heaven can make,_

_I pray to god every day, that you keep that smile._

Then Benny started singing.

_And you are my dream, there's not a thing I won't_

_do, I'll give my life up for you, 'cause you are my dream._

He continued while I joined him.

_And baby, everything that I have is yours, you will never_

_grow cold or hunger, I'll be there when you're insecure,_

I stopped, but he kept going.

_to let you know that you're always lovely girl, 'cause you_

_are, the only thing that I've got right now!_

He stopped too. And then there was a silence between us. Benny looked into my brown eyes and I looked in his dark green ones. Big mistake. He leaned forward to kiss me. I wanted the kiss, but my head then started screaming, _Jade NO! What about Jathan?_ We were so close to kissing when I turned my head away shyly. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I'm sorry, Benny, but I can't kiss you. I have a boyfriend." I felt so bad saying that!

He looked kind of hurt. "You do?" "Yeah…" He was frowning and that hurt _me_. "Benny, I'm so sorry!" "It's fine. I should go. I'll see you at in class." "Ok…" He gave me a hug, left my guitar on my bed, and left.

I felt so bad that I lead him on like that! I started to get kinda choked up. I fell back face first onto my pillow. I mumbled into it. "Why does he have to be so CUTE!" I threw my fist down on the pillow as well. I felt my phone start buzzing. I sat up and looked at the caller ID. It was Amber.

"Hello?" I answered. She seemed excited to her my voice. "Hey Jade! I miss you!" I replied glumly. "Hey Amber, I miss you too." "Jade, what's wrong?" Those words made me cringe. "It's a LONG story, Amber."


	8. Awkwardness and BreakUps

The last week was awkward between Benny and I. There were times when he avoided me or I avoided him. We hardly talked in class and at lunch. Our song was due in two weeks and neither of us worked on it since my first day. It got _really_ annoying _really_ fast.

"We need to talk." I said to him one day when I saw him at his locker. He shut his locker door then said, "Before you say anything, I just wanna say that I don't care if you have a boyfriend. I still really like you." After he thought about what he had just said, he added, "Annnnnd I'm guessing you're thinking I'm some kind of weird, desperate, obsessed freak now…it's ok, I'm use to being called that."

I giggled. "No, I don't think you're an obsessed freak." "Thanks." "And thank you for saving me from Jesse last week." "No problem…I just still can't believe Sarah ever dated that guy!" My eyes bugged out. "She _DATED_ him?" Just then, Sarah came over. "Who dated who now?" "Did you _SERIOUSLY_ date Jesse?" I asked her.

She seemed a little freaked out. "Ok, who told you about that?" Benny began to slowly walk away but Sarah grabbed the back of his shirt. "Hold it, Stripes!" "Ohhh, busted!" I laughed. "I'm dead…" He said awkwardly. Sarah gave him a hard look. "Benny, WHY did you tell her that?" He shrugged. "Because I didn't think you'd hear?" I put her arm down and she let go of his shirt. "Okaaaay, as funny as this is, Benny and I have to get to class. See you at lunch?" "Yeah. See ya later, Jade. Later, Benny." then she went to class.

Benny and I went to class when my phone rang. It was Jathan's ringtone. I sighed and groaned, "Why now?" "Who is it?" Benny asked. "Jathan. My…boyfriend…" "Oh…" Then he over by the lockers. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and answered. "Hey, babe." "Hey, Jade! How are you?" "I'm fine…just about to go to class." "Yeah me too." He replied. I sighed then said, "Jathan, we need to talk."

As soon as I said that, Benny's head snapped up and he looked at me. I looked over at him and smiled, then went back to my phone. "Ok. What's up?" "Jathan," _Here it goes!_ I thought. "I think we need to break up."

In the corner of my eye, I saw Benny mouth, "YESSSS!" and he threw his fists in the air. Jathan sounded shocked. "Wait…WHAT?" "I said, I think we need t-" He cut me off. "I heard what you said, but I wish I didn't." "Look, I gotta go. Class will start any minute."

Then all of a sudden, Jathan blew his top and said something I don't think I should repeat. My mouth fell open at his words. "Well RIGHT back at ya!" I shot back. "How could you do this to me?" He sounded hurt. "I thought you said you'd be ok with it if we broke up!" "I said that because I didn't think you'd have the guts to do so!"

Ok NOW I was getting kinda steamed. "Well I guess you were wrong then!" I heard a bell ring on his end. "This conversation is NOT over, Jade Mitchell!" He sneered. I shouted a rude remark at him (that I am NOT repeating for certain reasons), then hung up.

"Jerk." I said under my breath. "Why Jade, you look especially lovely today." Benny said, as if he was trying to flirt with me. I just smiled and rolled my eyes. "Come on, I don't wanna be late." Then we went to class.

**Author's Note:**** Hope you liked it! ;) Chapter 9 coming VERY soon!**


	9. Visitors

Sooo, it's been a few days since Benny and I started dating. And since then, I had COMPLETELY forgotten about what Jathan had told me! I've also found out that Benny's a MUCH better boyfriend than Jathan ever was. Even from just a few days!

We were just hanging out at my house when the doorbell rings. "I'll get it." I said as I got up from the couch **(A/N: we were watching TV in case ANY of you got ANY **_**OTHER**_** ideas!)**. I open the door to see Amber. She smiles excitedly. "HEY JADE!" "OH MY GOD, AMBER!" "Jade, who is it?" Benny asked. I bring Amber inside.

"Benny, this is my best friend Amber. Amber, this is my bo-…friend Benny." She's speechless for a moment. "Oh…so you're Benny! Jade's told me a lot about you." She leaned my way and whispers, "He's CUTE!" I just nodded in agreement.

"Yep…I'm Benny." He says then adds, "Jade's told me a lot about you too. I'm glad you're okay with us dating." When he said that, my eyes bugged out and I made a slicing signal near my throat with my hand, mouthing, "NO!"

Amber turns to me. "You're cheating on Jathan?" I smiled nervously and said, "Oh yeah! Did I forget to tell you? I dumped him for Benny." She just stared at me. "Well Jade, you could've told me that before we came!" "Wait…WE?" She nodded. "Yeah. I brought Jathan with me." My eyes along with Benny's went huge. "YOU DID WHAT?" We shouted at the same time. I got in front of Benny and he squeezed my shoulder as Jathan walked through the door.

He leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms. "Hi Jade." He said coldly with a blank expression on his face. I didn't even WANT to look at him. "Hello Jathan…" "How are you?" "Fine." He nodded towards Benny, who stayed quiet. "Who's your friend?" I crossed my arms. "None of your business." "You dating him?"

This was getting really awkward and I wanted him to leave. "Yeah, but what's it to you?" It got silent between us. Jathan broke it. "Please come back to me." I scoffed. "Yeah, like THAT'LL happen! I didn't know you were such a jerk until I broke up with you." "What do you see in this guy anyways?" Benny looked like he was about snap at any second if Jathan kept this up.

"Well," I started. "First off, his name is Benny, he's sweet, he's caring, and he's everything you were and more! Plus, even though I've him for less than a month, I KNOW he is unable to emotionally hurt somebody without regretting it afterwards!" I went over and wrapped my arms around Benny and he put his arm around me. "He looks like a loser to me." I let go of him and took a step towards Jathan with my arms crossed. "So were you, but I dated _you_, didn't I?" Amber snickered as did Benny.

Jathan looked at him. "You do realize that she just called you a loser, right?" Benny shrugged. "I don't care. As long as I know she doesn't think I am." Jathan took a step towards him. "Oh, I think she does." I stepped between them. "No, I don't!" He looked at me. "What about your promise ring?"

Benny was shocked. "Your promise _WHAT_?" I rolled my eyes at Jathan and went into my room. I came out with the ring and looked in a few drawers and pulled a hammer from one of them. "You mean this?" I asked, showing the ring to him. I put it on the counter and brought the hammer down on it once, smashing the ring to pieces.

Jathan just stared at the remains. Then I said, "Now leave, Jathan." "Can I stay? I'm sorry I brought him." Amber asked. I smiled and gave her a hug. "Of course you can stay! Want me to show you around?" "Sure." "What about me?" Jathan asked. "Fine…this is the living room, that's the bathroom, and there's the door, don't let it hit your face on the way out." I snapped. Without another word, he left, semi-slamming the door.

"Well…that was awkward…" Benny said. I felt embarrassed that I felt like crying. "I'm SO sorry you had to hear all that." My voice cracked. I walked into his arms and he gave me one of his warm hugs. I felt tears running down my face.

Amber came up and put her hand on my shoulder. "Jade, I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't want to bring him along but he begged me." I turned to her and wiped off my tears. "It's ok, Amber. You didn't know." She smiled and said to Benny. "For the record, I think you two make a cuter couple than she EVER did with Jathan." We all laughed and Benny smiled. "Thanks Amber."

**Author's Note:**** Chapter 10 coming soon!**


	10. Crushes

Later that night, I went over to Benny's and he had invited Ethan, and Ethan had invited Sarah. They were playing video games (big surprise) when the doorbell rang. Ethan immediately shut the game off and got the door. Benny looked at him. "Dude, what the heck?" "Sarah's here!" "Oh…"

"What's his deal?" I asked as he sat next to me. "Ethan's kinda got a thing for Sarah." I started to smile. "Awwww! That's so cute! And it's so sweet that he sees past the fact she's a vampire." "Yeah…all he needs to do now is get the guts to ask her out." I suddenly thought of something. "Were you scared when you asked me out?" "Are you kidding? I was SHAKING! Even though I KNEW you liked me, I was still afraid you'd say no."

I put my head on his shoulder and smiled. "But I said yes though, didn't I?" He smiled back and hugged me. "Yes. You did, and I'm glad." He kissed the top of my head. I don't know why, but I looked into the kitchen and saw Ariana staring at something. "Hey Benny, I'm gonna go get something to drink." "Ok…get me something too?" I got up. "Sure…is water fine?" "Yeah."

I walked over to Ariana, who had this 'in love' look in her eyes. "Whatcha doin' there, Ari?" I asked as I filled two glasses with ice water. She jumped and turned her head. "Uhhh…nothin'…" I could tell she was obviously lying. "Uh-huh…sure." "No really!" I raised an eyebrow. "Ariana, I know that look when I see it. What's up?" "You promise not to tell?" "Yes, I promise." "Well…there's this guy…" I lightly nudged her elbow. "Ohhh…"

She blushed. "Annnd he's a little older than me, and I think he's SOOOO cute!" "Awwww! What's his name?" She leaned and whispered into my ear. "Ethan." My smile slowly turned into a frown. "Wait…_that_ Ethan?" I was subtle as I pointed across the room. Ariana nodded excitedly.

I did NOT want to break it to her, but I knew I had to. "Ummm…Ariana…I-I don't know how to tell you this…but…" "But what?" "How do I say this…uhhh…he likes Sarah…and by that, I mean he _LIKES_ her." Ariana started frowning too. "What?" "I'm sorry." "That's ok…I kinda like another guy too. His name's Matt. He goes to my school." We fist-bumped. "See? Look at you all loooove-struck." She blushed again.

I leaned closer to her. "Just don't try too hard to make him like you…trust me, been there, done that, DON'T wanna go back!" "Oh it won't be that hard. I'm 90% sure he likes me too." "Awwww! I'm sooo happy for you!" I hugged her and in the corner of my eye, I saw Benny looking at me. I almost forgot I got our waters. "Sorry!" I mouthed. I sat back down next to him and handed him his drink. "Here ya go." "Thanks." He took a sip. "Sooo what were you and Ariana talking about?" I shrugged. "Nothin'…just girl stuff. Oh and uhhh don't be surprised if she laughs every time she gets a text."

**Author's Note:**** Chapter 11 coming soon!**


	11. New Fledgling

**Author's Note:**** This was originally part of chapter 10, but I thought it was getting too long.**

The next day, since it was Friday, Benny and I stayed after school to work on our song. It was turning out really good! Benny was walking me home when my phone rings. "Hello?" I answer. It was Mom. "Hey Sweetie, Dad and I are gonna go out. Where are you?" "Benny's walking me home." "Ok. We won't be home till sometime in the morning. Will you be ok if we're not home?" I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Mom, I'll be fine." "Ok. Love you." "Love you too." "Bye." We hung up.

"Sooo, what's up?" Benny asked as I put my phone back in my pocket. "Mom and Dad are gonna be somewhere till tomorrow morning." "Where?" "I don't know, I didn't ask." "Ohhh ok." "Yeah so I guess it's just us tonight. What do you wanna do? Hang out at my house?" "Sure why not." We got to my house and sat down on the swinging bench on the front porch. We sat there and looked up at the stars.

After a while, I looked up at Benny and smiled. He noticed and looked at me. "What?" he asked. I replied, "I think you're really cute." I snuggled closer to him. He smiled and put his arms around me. "Well, then I think you're pretty." He kissed my cheek. I looked back up at him, smiling. I wish he gave me more than a kiss on the cheek. He looked back at me. When I looked into his dark green eyes, I could tell he was thinking the same thing. We both leaned in and just when our lips were inches away, there was this shrill, ear-ripping scream.

We jumped and pulled away. "What the heck was that?" I asked, kinda ticked off. Benny shook his head. "I don't know but we should probably check it out." He took my hand and we ran to where we heard the scream. I shook my sleeve and a stake came out. I've kept one in my sleeve ever since my first day here.

We were shocked to see Ariana on the sidewalk, clutching her wrist, gasping for air. "Ariana!" Benny and I shouted in unison as we ran to her side. She let out another piercing scream. Benny knelt down next to her and grabbed her wrist. It was gushing blood from what looked like a vampire bite. "Oh man, she got bit!" he said.

She was still gasping and screaming. "Ari, Ariana, look at me!" She turned her head a little towards him. "Be-Benny…h-help m-me!" She spit out. "Jade, get some gauze from my bag!" I dropped the stake and dug into Benny's bag until I found some. I gave it to him and he pressed it against Ariana's arm.

She then passed out. Benny picked her up and we ran to his house. He lie her down on the couch. I just looked at Benny with amazement. "I didn't know you were THAT strong." He looked at me and smiled. "Neither did I. But then again, she was pretty light." "True…" I knelt down next to the couch. "Do you think she's a vampire?" Benny shook his head. "Not exactly…she'd be a fledgling." I looked at him. "What's a fledgling?" "A fledgling is a vampire that hasn't drunk human blood yet."

Ariana kinda turned a bit. Benny and I backed away scared. "Well…maybe who ever bit her didn't put venom in her." "There's only one way to find out. Go get a knife from the kitchen." I gave Benny a shocked look. "Excuse me?" "Just get one and stay in the kitchen."

I hesitated at first but then did what he said. I went into the kitchen and got a knife. "Now…when I say so, cut your arm an-" "WHAT! NO!" "Jade, trust me. If she wakes up, I'll hold her back and I'll use a spell to heal your arm." He looked me in the eyes and added, "I promise." I nodded. "Ok."

I held the knife on my arm, being careful not to cut it just yet. Benny grabbed his spell book and flipped through it, and then he stopped and ran his finger down the page until he found the right spell. I was scared. He got ready, looked at me, and nodded. I took a deep breath and sank the knife in my arm. I sucked in a sharp breath.

Ariana's eyes flashed open and she ran my way. She exposed her fangs and hissed at me as Benny held her back. Ariana's irises were a bright pinkish-purple. I was losing feeling in my arm. I dropped the knife. "Benny, just do the spell! Hurry!" His hand pointed to my arm. "Repairus vitalius." A plasma beam shot out of his hand like it did when Jesse attacked me. The slice disappeared without a trace. No blood, no scar, nothing. And also I got the feeling back.

The second my arm healed, Ariana's eyes went back to normal but she still had her fangs out. She put her hand to her head. "Whoa! What just happened?" I explained. "You got bit." "By a vampire?" Benny rolled his eyes and said with obvious sarcasm, "Noooo, you got bit by a bird!" Then he said, "Yes, you got bit by a vampire!"

I wasn't very happy with how Benny snapped at her. "Benny!" "Sorry! I'm just ticked off that my little sister is a blood sucking demon because of some idiot!" I looked at Ariana. "Wait…Ari, what's the last thing you remember before you got bit?"

She retracted her fangs. "Umm…well…I-I was walking home and…some guy-" I cut her off. "What did he look like?" "He had…ummm…about your color hair and he seemed taller than you, but a little shorter than Benny. And had greenish-hazel eyes…but they changed to yellow as he bit me." I gasped. "Oh my god…" "What?" "What did he sound like?" "I don't know but he looked your age. Sounded kinda weird I guess." I started pacing and put my hands on my face. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god!"

Benny and Ariana looked confused. "What?" I just kept pacing. Benny put his hand on my shoulder. "Babe, what's wrong?" I stopped pacing. "Benny, it's Jathan! Jesse musta bit him and told Jathan to bite Ariana!" He looked furious. Which to me was actually kinda hot. Benny kicked the wall with rage then winced in pain.

"Who's Jathan?" Ariana asked. "He's my stupid ex-boyfriend." I said as I rolled my eyes. "If we EVER see his face again, I swear to god I'm gonna stake him through the heart!" Benny said angrily. Ariana looked like she was gonna try to attack me again.

I backed away slowly. "Uhhh…Benny…" He turned and saw the same crazed look in her eyes as I did. He pointed at me. "Jade, stay here," Then at Ariana. "And Ariana, don't you even THINK about biting her! I'll be right back." I nodded. "O-ok…but please hurry…" He ran down the hall then came back with nearly five bottles of what looked like blood.

"Ewww! What is that?" Ariana and I asked. "Substitute blood. It's not real so it'll get rid of your blood cravings without turning you into a full-fledged vampire." He said and handed one out the Ariana. She looked at it and her fangs came back out. "Well then in THAT case, gimme that!" She ripped the cap off and chugged it within like, two minutes. Benny and I looked at her with grossed out looks on our faces.

She noticed our stares. "What?" She had blood all over her fangs. I pointed awkwardly at her teeth. "You uhh…got stuff on your uhhh…f-fangs." "Oh…" She wiped them off with the back of her hand. Benny took his phone out. "I'm gonna ask Sarah to come over." "Why?" Ariana asked. "So she can watch you tonight and to teach you how to control your cravings." "Benny, why do I need to be watched?" "Because vampires don't sleep and no offense, but I don't really trust you staying up all night without someone making sure you don't bite us in our sleep."

She just rolled her eyes and opened another bottle of substitute. Benny caught her. "And go easy on that! Save some for Sarah." He took it away from her. "Hello?" I heard Sarah's voice on the other end.

"Hey Sarah, it's Benny. Can you come over and watch Ariana for me?" "Why?" "It's a long story." "Benny, I can't. I'm over at Ethan's babysitting Jane." "Oh yeah…" "Why do you need me there?" "Because she got bit and I need someone to stay up with her." "SHE GOT BIT!" Sarah shouted so loud, Benny took his phone off his ear and cringed. He put it back to his ear. "Yeah. She's a fledgling now." "Ok, I'll be there in a sec. Bye."

Then the doorbell rang before Benny could even hang up. We all looked over at the door. "Wow…THAT was fast." I said as I got the door. "Hey Sarah." "Hey Jade." She came in and goes to the kitchen. "When did you get bit?" she asked Ariana. "About ten minutes ago." she answered.

While Sarah and Ariana talked, Benny and I sat down on the couch. "NOT the way to end the day!" I said. Benny nodded. "You got THAT right!" We watched T.V. while the girls went upstairs. After a while, Benny said, "Alone at last." I looked up at him. "What are talking about? Sarah and Ariana are upstairs." I thought about it, and then it clicked. I started to smile. "Ohhhhh, I see where you're going with this."

We leaned in like earlier but then pulled away when we heard someone coming downstairs. It was Sarah. "Hey, I'm gonna go back over to Ethan's to check on Jane. Ari's in her room." Benny and I nodded. "Ok. Take your time." He said. "Please." I said under my breath.

Sarah left. Benny looked at me. "Now where were we?" We leaned in again, but this time, Ariana stopped us by screaming from upstairs. "Ugh! You have GOT to be kidding me!" I groaned. We went to Ariana's room to find her staring at her mirror in horror. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Her eyes were still big. "M-my reflection…i-it's gone." Benny and I got behind Ariana. She was right, we were behind her, but only Benny and I showed up in it. "Whoa!" We said. Ariana looked like she was about to cry. "Benny…" "Yeah?" "Can fledglings cry?" "Awwww, Ari. Come here, kiddo." I watched as Benny squeezed his sister. She sounded like she was sobbing. I was getting choked up at the sight. I gave Ariana a hug too.

Sarah came back a few minutes later. It was getting late. Benny and I were on the couch. I could tell he was getting tired and so was I. "Do you think your gramma will care if I spend the night here?" I yawned. He yawned too. Then said, "I don't know…she normally doesn't trust me with a lot of things, but I think she trusts me enough to know we won't do anything we're not supposed to." "Honestly, I'm too tired to care. I'm staying here whether I'm allowed or not."

"That's fine with me." "And also because I don't feel like getting up. You're nice and warm." I said smiling. He smiled too. He reached above us for a blanket. He lie it on us and put his arms back around me. I drifted to sleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**** I know what you're all thinking…LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! I had a lot of ideas and I didn't know how I could split it into another chapter. Hope you liked it. I personally liked the end. Chapter 12 coming soon!**


	12. Jade's Nightmare

The next morning, I woke up. Benny's arms were still around me. I looked up at him. He was still asleep. _He looks so cute when he's asleep._ I thought then smiled. It was kinda early to wake up so I went back to sleep. Bad idea…

_I was walking through a random street. I hear a guy screaming around the corner. I ran to where I heard the scream. The sight was awful! I saw Ariana holding a guy, drinking his blood. She looks up at me and hisses. She dropped her victim. He fell lifelessly to the ground. I was shocked to see who it was. It was Benny. Ariana's fangs were covered in his blood. I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turn around. My eyes go huge to see Jathan smiling at me evilly, with his fangs exposed. I slowly backed away from him. Jathan grabs me and throws me to the ground. Ariana pins me down as Jathan grabs my arm. He bites down hard and…_

I screamed. I was breathing heavily as I opened my eyes. Benny was awake. "Hey, hey, hey! What's wrong?" he whispers. We sat up. I was too scared to explain so I just hid my face in his chest. Tears were pouring out of my eyes. "You were…Ariana's fangs were…and Jathan…" I stuttered.

Benny's arms tightened around me and he rubbed my arm. "Shhhhh…calm down. It's ok…it was just a dream." He kissed my head and rocked me. I started to relax and calm down after a while. Benny made me feel safe. His hugs made me feel safe. Everything about him made me feel safe.

**Author's Note:**** Chapter 13 coming soon!**


	13. Winter Break

**13. Winter Break**

It's been a few months since Ariana got bit. She's doing a really good job with controlling her thirst. But still, ever since that nightmare I had, I'm not sure if I can fully trust her. Benny and I worked more on our song and we can't wait to perform it in front of the class! But because of some weird situation Mrs. Jackson was in, she extended the due date to after we all came back from Christmas break.

Benny and I still haven't had our first kiss yet. It seems like every time we try, something or someone ruins it. Oh! Speaking of cute couples, Ethan FINALLY got the nerve to ask Sarah out! And she said yes! So they've been dating for the last month and a half. Also, Ariana got herself a little Romeo named Matthew. And it turns out, he's a vampire too!

My family and I were going back to Iowa for the holidays. I was gonna miss Benny big time. Since all of our stuff was in Canada, we were gonna stay at my Gramma's. When we landed, Amber, and my other three friends; Cierra, Connie, and Sadie were waiting for me. They were holding a banner that read: **WELCOME HOME JADE!** In huge bubble letters.

I just dropped my bags and ran into their open arms. We were all squealing with excitement. It felt good to be home. We all let go. "I missed you so much!" Cierra said. "I missed you too! I missed all of you guys!" "Oh my god, you GOTTA tell us about Canada!" Sadie said eagerly. "I have SOOO much to tell you guys! But I will as soon as my parents and I get settled." I went back for my stuff and we all talked.

"So, what's happened since I left?" Connie and Sadie shook their heads. "Nothing interesting or exciting." They said. I turned to Cierra. "Cierra, what about you?" She smiled. "Well…" She began. "I started dating this amazing guy named Brad! He's sooo sweet and funny! We started dating a week or so after you left." "Oooo…is he cute?" "Doesn't matter, he's mine and _YOU_ already _HAVE_ a boyfriend! Jathan."

Just hearing his name set me off. "I'm dating him anymore! He and I broke up MONTHS AGO!" Everyone except Amber gasped and looked at me shocked. "What? Why?" Sadie asked. "It's a long story." "Just tell us." I let out an annoyed sigh and told them what had happened. "…and Benny and I have been dating ever since." "Benny seems so sweet!" Cierra said. I smile. "He is. He's kind of a dork, but he's my dork. And really cute!"

"Can we see a picture?" "Sure." I took my phone out and went through my pictures until I found a good one of me and him. When I found one, I smiled and show it to them. "Awww, Jade! You guys look so cute together!" Connie exclaimed. I giggled. "Thanks."

It's only been a few days since we got here and I already miss White Chapel. Of everything I miss there, I'd have to say that I miss Benny the most. He hasn't called or texted me since I left and that worries me a little. Then like he knew I was waiting, my room filled with the sound of his ringtone.

I answered right away. "Hi!" "Hey JJ. I really miss you." "Awww, I miss you too, Benny Bear." I replied in a childish voice. He laughed. "Ohhh, you and your weird pet-names." "What? I think they're cute!" "Jade, I'm kidding. You know I love your cute pet-names." I smiled. "I know." "So how are you?" "I'm good…I miss you and everybody else back there, but it also feels good to be home." "Well that's good. We miss you too. Especially Ariana." "Don't worry; it's only for a week. We'll be back before New Year's."

He sighed. "Yeah, I know but still." "Yeah…" It was silent for a minute. I broke it. "How are you?" "Well, like I said before, we all miss you. And you know me, I've been…you know…" "Playing video games with Ethan?" "Yeah pretty much." We laughed. "Oh! Speaking of Ethan, how're he and Sarah working out?" "Really well!" "Good! Any first kiss yet?" "No, not yet. But I'm determined to get ours before he gets his!" I laughed. "Well then, Ariana's gonna have to start being over at Matthew's more! And I thought you told me you've been kissed twice." "Yeah, but I need to remind you that one: my first one was with a girl I'll never see again, and two: the second was with Erica, who was under a love potion."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, suuurrreeee. Wait…you kissed Erica?" Benny spoke fast. "Uhhhh…she kissed me and like I said, she was under a love potion…don't wanna talk about it." I giggled. "Benny, it's ok, I believe you." He let out a fake relieved sigh. "So how _are_ the two vampires in love?" "They're doing good…still together. Ari's actually over at Matt's now. And I discovered that she and I have something in common."

"Which is…?" "When we fall for someone, we fall hard. That's why I was so mopey when you told me about you-know-who." "Awwww…you're so sweet." I looked at my clock. It was 10:00. "Hey, I gotta go. Mom wants me asleep by 10." "Ok…goodnight. See ya New Year's Eve." " 'Kay, Night." "I'll miss you, JJ." "I'll miss you too, Benny Boo." He chuckled. "Bye." "Bye." I hung up.

I got up, put my phone under my pillow, and walked over to my window. It was a beautiful snowy night. I looked out the window and smiled. I stared outside for a bit then thought about how Benny said that he had fallen for me. Then I realized that whenever I fall for someone, I fall hard too. And that I had also fallen for him. I went to bed and drifted asleep. I had a dream about my first kiss with Benny. The moment was magical. Like he had cast a spell on me (pun intended).

**Author's Note:**** Chapter 14 coming soon!**


	14. Together Again

It's the day before New Year's Eve and we were finally going back home! Well…our NEW home anyways. It was hard being away from Benny. But we made it through, and I'm coming home.

On the cab ride home, I talked to Benny. I told him I wasn't far from the house. He said he'd be waiting on the front steps of his house. I thought he was kidding, but when the cab got close to our house, I looked out the window to see if Benny really was waiting on his steps. And sure enough, while it was snowing and freezing cold, in only jeans and a jacket, he was sitting there waiting.

Mom looked out too. "Why is Benny out there with only a jacket? It's freezing out!" she asked as the car stopped. I got out and ran towards him, squealing, "BENNYYYYY!" I wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me up and spun me around in a circle.

He put me down but continued to hug me. "I missed you." He said as he put a bit of my hair behind my ear. I smiled. "I missed you too." Benny helped me get my stuff to the house. "So how are things down in Iowa?" he asked. I nodded. "Good. Cierra has a boyfriend now." He looked kinda worried. "Is he good looking?" I thought about it for a sec. "He's decent looking." I said. Then I smiled sweetly. "But he's not you." Benny smiled that sexy half smile that some guys do.

Just then, Jane and Ariana burst through the front door and came running towards me. "JADE!" They screamed. I hugged Ariana then Jane. "Hey guys! How are you?" "Good." They replied. "How're Ethan and Sarah?" Jane rolled her eyes. "She's all he'll talk about! And Benny wouldn't stop going on and on about how much he missed you." Benny blushed. I just laughed and shook my head.

"Well, I'm back now so you won't have to hear him babbling nonstop. But I can't say the same thing about Ethan though." Sarah and Ethan poked their heads in. "I thought I heard a familiar voice!" Sarah said. "Hey!" I said and gave her and Ethan hugs. "So, have you and Benny performed your song in class yet?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, not yet. Mrs. Jackson had some unexplainable emergency she had to deal with. She didn't tell us what though." "Oh…well, I hope you perform it soon 'cause I've still haven't heard you sing yet."

I smiled and so did Benny. He nodded. "She's good." He looked at me. "REALLY good." I smiled even bigger. "Well you're not too bad yourself." I replied as I took some stuff into my room. They all helped me unpack.


	15. Next to You

**Author's Note:**** In this chapter there's going to be a duet song. **_Italics are Jade_, **bold is Benny**, **and** _**bold italics are Jade AND Benny**_**.**

Benny and I were doing some last minute rehearsing, tuning, and mic adjusting when Ethan and Sarah came in. Ethan waved at us. "Hey guys!" We looked up. "Hi Ethan. What's up?" I asked. "Ethan and I have free period now so we came to see you guys perform." Sarah said.

"Cool." Benny said as he tuned his guitar. I was lightly playing the song on my keyboard when Mrs. Jackson came in excitedly. "Ok everybody! Sit down with your partner or partners and all visitors sit in the empty seats please."

I all of a sudden got really nervous and started shaking. Benny noticed. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Whoa! Jade, you're shaking. You ok?" I nodded slightly and began to relax. "Yeah…I'm just REALLY nervous but other than that, I'm fine." "Me too. But we'll do just fine. We've rehearsed it enough times." "I know but still. It's not that I don't think we're not ready; it's the fear of not knowing what'll happen." "I have that fear all the time when I'm helping Ethan and Sarah fight off vampires and stuff. It's gotten worse since Jesse bit Ethan last year."

My eyes went huge and I was tensing up again. "Ethan's a fledgling?" I looked over at Ethan. "No! No, he's not. Sarah sucked the venom out." Mrs. Jackson started clapping. "Ok! Take a seat! We'll be starting in a minute. First up are Della Johnson and Scott Hoffman."

A few groups performed and most of them were pretty good! "Next up, Jade Mitchell and Benny Weir with their version of _Next to You_." Mrs. Jackson announced. I gulped. We took our spots. Mrs. Jackson nodded towards us. "Ready when you are." I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I placed my fingers on the keyboard.

_You got that smile that only heaven can make._

_I pray to God every day that you keep that smile._

**And you are my dream. There's not a thing I won't do.**

**I'll give my life up for you. 'Cause you are my dream.**

_**Baby, everything that I have is yours, you will never**_

_**Grow cold or hungry. I'll be there when you're insecure. **_

**Let ya know that you're always lovely. Girl, 'cause **

**You are the only thing that I've got right now!**

_One day when the sky is falling, I'll be standing_

_**Right next to you, right next to you.**_

**If you had my child, you'd make my life complete.**

**Just to have your eyes on little me.**

_That'd be mine forever._

_**Baby, everything that I have is yours, you will never**_

_**Grow cold or hungry. I'll be there when you're insecure. **_

**Let ya know that you're always lovely. Girl, 'cause **

**You are**_** the only thing that I've got right now!**_

_One day when the sky is falling, I'll be standing_

_**Right next to you, right next to you.**_

_Nothing will ever come between us,_

_I'll be standing __**right next to you,**_

_**Right next to you.**_

**We're made for one another, me and you.**

_And I have no fear; __**I know we'll make it through.**_

**One day when the sky is fallin', I'll be standing right**

**Next to you. **_**Right next to you.**_

_One day when the sky is falling, I'll be standing_

_**Right next to you, right next to you.**_

When the song ended, everybody started clapping cheering. Sarah was most likely the loudest one clapping and cheering. Benny and I took each other's hand and bowed, then went back to our desks. I let out a relieved sigh as I plopped down in mine. I was glad it was finally over.

* * *

The rest of the day, I felt good. Benny and I finally sang our song and we didn't screw up one note! I was getting stuff out of my locker when Sarah came up to me. "Hey Jade, have you seen Ethan? I can't find him." I closed my door. "No, I haven't seen him. Or Benny." "Weird…oh! Speaking of Benny; you and Benny were awesome!" I smiled. "Really? Thanks! I was so nerv-" I was cut off by a loud banging noise. Like someone was trying to get out of something.

We both looked around confused. "What was that?" Sarah asked. I shook my head. "I don't know…back to what I was saying BEFORE: I was so nervous. I was shaking!" "You guys did fine." "Benny said we would." I then started thinking about him. "He makes me feel safe." "Well, he's never had a girlfriend before and I'm kinda surprised that you two are still together. No offence or anything, I think you guys make a cute couple."

We heard the banging noise again. This time we ignored it. "None taken. And thanks. When I got nervous, he put his hand on my shoulder and I went from nervous and tensed, to relaxed and calm like that." When I snapped my fingers on 'that', my necklace looked like it flashed and the locker next to me flew open and Ethan and Benny came tumbling out. "Owww!" They groaned.

Sarah and I helped our boyfriends up. "Oh my god, are you guys ok?" I asked. "Some jerk crammed both of us in freakishly small locker, how do you think we are?" Ethan said with his hand on head. "Awww, you poor boys!" Sarah cooed as she hugged Ethan and I hugged Benny. "Who did this?" I asked. "Scott." Benny said, sounding dizzy. "From music class that sang with Della?" He nodded.

I handed my stuff to Sarah. "Where is he?" I asked angrily. When I saw him, I got up and went up to him. Benny called after me. "Jade! Don't!" I ignored him and slammed Scott's locker door and crossed my arms. "Hey Jade." Scott said, trying to hit on me. "Save it buddy, I have a boyfriend." "Dang it…" He said under his breath. "You might know him, considering you shoved him in a locker." What's his name? I shove a bunch of losers in lockers." "Benny." He looked confused. "Who?" I let out a frustrated sigh. "Tall, brown hair, wears stripes literally every day…ring a bell?" He still looked confused. I thought about what other hints I could give this idiot.

Then I remembered the nickname Benny told me Scott came up with. "Benny Rabbit. Teethan is Sarah's boyfriend. You trapped both of them in the same locker." Scott burst out laughing. "Oh man, YOU TWO are the ones dating those dorky dweebs?" I scowled at him. "And proud of it. We've been dating them for about three months now."

He rolled his eyes. "So what's your point?" I was getting more ticked off than I already was. "My POINT is: leave them alone or you'll have to deal with us too." Scott pretended to be scared. "Oh no! I'm soooo scared." "You should be. Sarah and I are a LOT tougher than you think." He rolled his eyes again and opened locker back up. "Whatever." I kicked his shin. He winced and had his head kind of in his locker. I grabbed the door and slammed it against his head. "Ow! Jeez!" he complained. Then I walked away.

Ethan and Benny were on their feet, their eyes were huge, their mouths hung open and so were Sarah's. They obviously saw the whole thing. "And THAT my friends, is how you deal with a jerk." All Benny said was, "Oh my god…" I laughed, grabbed my stuff from Sarah and went to my next class.

**Author's Note:**** Sorry if the lyrics confused you with who sang what part…chapter 16 coming soon!**


	16. Jade's Birthday

**Author's Note:**** This one's gonna be split into 2 parts.**

"Jade! Wake up! We have a surprise for you!" Mom called from the living room. I groaned and slumped downstairs still half asleep. When I got downstairs, Dad came behind me and put his hands over my eyes. "No peekin' now, kiddo." I laughed. "Ok." We walked a very short distance then we stopped. "Ya ready?" I nodded. "Yep."

Dad took his hands off my eyes and I saw a banner that said: **Happy 15****th**** Birthday!** And on the table, was a huge stack of chocolate chip pancakes. Mom was leaning against a chair that had a good sized present sitting in it. "Happy birthday, sweetie." Mom said. I went up and hugged her. "Thank you."

I ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, and then got dressed. "Wanna open your present now?" Dad asked. "Uhhh, YEAH!" I untied the purple ribbon that held it shut and then a little golden retriever puppy poked its head out. My eyes went big. "OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS GOT ME A PUPPY!" I pick it up and put it in my lap. It was so calm. It had a light blue ribbon carefully tied around its neck.

"Like her?" Mom asked. I looked up. "I love her! She's so cute!" I looked down at the puppy again. She started licking my nose. It tickled. I giggled. "What are you gonna name her?" Mom and Dad asked. "I'm gonna name her Misha. She reminds me of when we dog-sat a dog named Misha." Dad pulled something out from behind his back. It was a sky blue colored collar. "We kinda figured you were gonna name her that." He hand me the collar. I took the ribbon off Misha's neck and put her new collar around her neck. Mom handed me a leash. "Now that you have a puppy, Misha is YOUR responsibility. Got it?"

I took the leash. "Got it. I'm gonna take her for a walk." "Gonna show Benny?" I was already out the door. I sat down on the top step and put Misha in my lap. "Now, hold still, Misha." I said to her in a baby voice as I clipped the leash on her collar. I took her off my lap and put her on the ground. I got up. Misha was on her hind legs with her front paws on my leg. She panted then yipped.

I giggled at her. "Come on, let's go see Benny." She got off my leg and we walked next door. When we got to Benny's, I knocked on the door. Misha put her front paws in the door and let out three high pitched barks. "Shhhh, you're supposed to be a surprise!" She whined in response and sat down. I stepped in front of her.

Benny opened the door. He poked his head out. He had a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth, had major bed head, and it looked like he was still in his PJs. I burst out laughing. "Morning, sleepyhead." His eyes went big when he saw me and shut the door and I heard him running up the stairs. I was laughing as I looked down at Misha and said, "He wasn't expecting us till later."

A few minutes later Benny came back out. He had on a tan polo with thin black stripes, jeans, his normal converse shoes and he had his hair the way I liked it. He also had something behind his back. He laughed nervously. "Sorry you had to see that, Jade. I-I thought you were Ethan for some reason." I chuckled slightly. "It's fine." "Happy birthday, JJ." He said as gave me a one-armed hug. "Thank you."

Misha barked. Benny looked down at her. He put the mystery object down behind him as he bent down to pick her up. "Hey there, little guy!" Then back up at me. "I guess you finally talked your parents into getting a dog." "Yep! It's a girl. Her name's Misha." I corrected him. "Well then, hi Misha!" Misha started licking his nose.

"Awwww look, she likes you." "Yeah…please make her stop." I laughed and took her from Benny. "Here, I got her." He picked up something and handed it to me. I put Misha down and took it. It was an envelope with my name on it. I opened it to find a card in it. I opened it. It was one of those musical cards. It sang a verse of one of my favorite songs called _Cute._

When it ended, I closed it. "Awwww, thank you, Benny." I gave him a hug. It wasn't a very long one because Misha kept trying to separate us. "That wasn't really my gift for you." I was confused. "What do you mean?" "I'm giving you a day long date with me. I already asked your parents and they said yes so you're off the hook." I smiled. "Awwww, yay!" I was happy on the outside, but in my head, I'm thinking,_ Alright, now what does he have planned?_

We took Misha back to my house and put her in her kennel. I took her back out so she could 'go' before Benny and I left for school. I got a whole bunch of people saying happy birthday. Even Erica wished me a happy birthday. When Jesse said happy birthday, I didn't say a word to him. I made no eye contact with him and I walked faster than my normal walking speed past him.

Benny told Mrs. Jackson it was my birthday so she made everybody sing Happy Birthday. Benny pointed at me the whole time and turned me around whenever I tried to hide my face. I don't think my face has ever been so red with embarrassment. He was sooooo gonna pay for that later. He knows that I don't like public surprises.

Benny and I had free period at the same time so we used that time to go check on Misha. She was really excited when she saw us. Benny unlocked her kennel door and she charged at me, nearly knocking me down. "Hi Misha! How are you?" I asked her. She barked in response. I let her outside. She just walked around, sniffing at her new surroundings. I stood there watching her as Benny got behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled when he kissed my cheek. "How's your day so far?" He asked and put his chin on my shoulder. "Good. Even though you embarrassed me in front of the whole class this morning."

Benny laughed. "Yeah, that was hilarious." "For you! My face was beet red! But I gotta admit, it _was_ pretty funny, but not at the time." "See? You just gotta take a joke." "Hey! I can take a joke. And besides, I'm over it." I'm not over it. I'll get him back sometime today.

After we played with Misha for a while, we went inside to watch TV. I had her in my lap. She was gently gnawing on my hand. I didn't care as long as she didn't bite down. And as usual, Benny had his arm around me and I had my head resting on his shoulder. I was thinking of a way to get Benny back…then I thought of it!

In the corner of my eye, I saw that his eyes were going back and forth between me and the TV. Then he looked at me straight on. I looked at him and smiled. Benny leaned in, and just before he kissed me, I brought Misha between us and she started licking his face. He cringed and realized it was her. I started laughing. "Payback, Sucka!" "Not cool." He muffled. I moved Misha away from him and he wiped his face off with his hand. I moved closer to him and kissed his nose. "I'm sorry Benny." "How long have you had that planned?" "Since a few minutes ago." He shook his head. "You're sneaky." I smiled. "I know. But you _know_ you love that about me." He smiled back. "Yes, yes I do."

When we had to go back to school, I fed Misha, let her out to do her thing, and then put her back in her kennel. She whimpered and gave Benny and I this sad puppy dog face through the bars. Even though I've only had her for half a day, I hated having to leave her alone.

The rest of the day was really good. That night I invited Ethan, Benny (of course), Sarah, Ariana, and Rory. I even invited Della over. We had pizza, sang karaoke, and pretty much normal party things. While Sarah and Ariana watched Ethan, Benny, and Rory play _Just Dance 3_, Della sat next to me and we talked.

"How are you?" She asked. "Good. You?" "I'm fine…sooo how long have you and Benny been together?" I smiled. "About four months now." "Wow…I must say, I'm shocked." My smile kinda faded. "Yeahhh, I get that a lot. What he do that was so bad?" "Well…for one thing, he made me go crazy when my dead dog somehow came back to life! So if your new puppy starts acting possessed, run!" "Oh yeah…Benny told me about that…I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "It's fine…I'm over it." Misha then jumped on the couch and Della and I played with her as we watched the guys dance. It was pretty funny. Next we dared them to do _Hit Me Baby One More Time_. After a minute or two of arguing, they agreed to. It was funnier than the last one because their dancers to choose from were cheerleaders!

Sarah, Della, Ariana, and I all nearly died of laughter! The way the boys moved was priceless! I was laughing so hard, I fell off the couch! I've never seen anything funnier in my life! Once the guys dance was done and I got my breath back, I got up and got back on the couch. We were all still laughing pretty hard though.

At around 10:15 or so, everybody had to get going. Benny was the last to leave. He gave me a hug and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said with a smile. I smiled back "See ya." Then he left. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**Author's Note: ****Chapter 17 coming soon!**


	17. Benny's gift to Jade

**Author's Note:**** Here's part 2!**

The next morning, Misha woke me up by trying to put her head under my arm and licking me. At first I was confused but then I smiled. "Good morning, you cute little fur ball." I kissed the top of her head. I didn't hear a sound. Then I remembered it was because I had my day-long date with Benny today.

I got up and picked up Misha and went downstairs to let her out. Once she was chained outside, I got her food and water ready. When she was done outside, I let her back in and she ate while I made myself an omelet. When I was done, I went upstairs to take a shower then brushed my teeth.

I went into my room and found Misha chewing on my covers. "Ugh, Misha! Stop it! Misha, stop it now!" I gently patted her nose and she let go of me sheets. I scolded her. "Now, no chewing!" Then I felt bad so I gave her a loving hug. "I'm sorry sweetie."

I went over to my closet to pick out my outfit. I tried on a bunch of things but none of them seemed right. Misha waddled in my closet. She jumped up and grabbed an orange top off a hanger. She put her front paws on my legs with it in her mouth. I rolled my eyes and bent down to pick her up. I tried pulling it out of her mouth. I set her on the bed. "Misha, give it!" She released the top and barked. I smiled and shook my head at her. I looked at it, went over to my mirror behind my door, and held it up to my body.

It was perfect! Misha was at my feet. I bent down and pet her. "Thank you Misha!" She barked in response. I got dressed, did my hair, put on a little lip gloss, and sprayed myself with some perfume. I was pretty nervous about the date. I've been alone with Benny for lots of dates in public for a few hours, but never all day, and I didn't know how alone we were gonna be.

I let Misha out again before Benny came over. After a while I let her back in and I went back to my room to get my purse, then to the front door for my shoes and waited for Benny to come. Just waiting for him made me even MORE nervous! I looked down at Misha. I picked her up and pet her.

My head snapped up when the doorbell rang. I put Misha on the couch behind me and went over to the window by the door. I looked out. Benny somehow looked hotter than usual. Was it his hair? Who knows? I like it…a lot. I put my hand on the doorknob, took a deep breath to calm my nerves, and opened to door.

He looked good. Yeah, it was DEFINITELY his hair. He had on his normal shoes, jeans, and a purple polo with thin white stripes and even thinner black stripes. My favorite outfit on him. Benny smiled. "Hey." I smiled too. "Hey." "You look great." "Thanks. So, where are we going?" "Wherever you want. I'll pay." "Okay." I said and grabbed my wallet out of my purse, and tossed it on the couch. "Do you have Misha taken care of?" I nodded. "Yeah. I did before you came."

Misha came next to me and barked once. "Hi, Misha! How are you?" He said in a really cute baby-talk voice as he got down on his knees to play with her. I understand why Della warned me about what happened with Puffles, but Benny was great with _my_ dog. I know he'd never do anything to hurt or possess Misha.

"Hey, ummm…are you ok with us walking Misha before we go? I should get her walk in today." Benny nodded and got back to his feet. "Sure. We can do that." "Great." I got her leash and clipped it to her collar. "Ok, let's go."

We went outside and walked for a while before I said, "So…Della told more about what happened with Puffles." Benny suddenly looked like he was getting nervous. "Uhhh…really? Like what?" "Like how you possessed him. And I know you'd never make that mistake twice, but I'm just gonna let you know right now that if you EVER do anything like that to Misha without my consent, I'm gonna have to kill you. I love my puppy."

He put his hands up in defense. "I won't. I PROMISE! And I love her too…even after a day." I smiled. "Good." We passed by Ethan's and found him and Sarah sitting on the fronts steps talking. "Hey guys!" I said then waved. They turned their heads and waved back.

"So did you have fun last night?" Benny asked. I nodded. "Yeah I did," Then I started laughing at the memory of the guys dancing. "But, oh my god, you guys dancing to _Hit Me Baby One More Time_ was PRICELESS!" "Doing that reminded me of when Ethan and I had to dress up as cheerleaders last year!" He said embarrassed. I started laughing even harder. "OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS DID WHAT?"

Benny started laughing too. "We dressed up like cheerleaders because one of the cheers sounded kinda like a spell and the cheer captain turned out to be a witch holding a grudge against Gramma." "Are you SURE it wasn't because you and Ethan wanted to gawk at them in a very creepy way?" "Well…that's what our plan was at FIRST, and then we suspected weird things."

"Ok ok, I believe you. What were your fake girl names?" "Betty and Veronica." "BETTY and Veronica? Real original, BENNY!" I gently wacked his arm. "Hey! We had to come up with them on the spot!" "I get where you got 'Betty' from, but how'd Ethan come up with 'Veronica'?" Benny shrugged. "I don't know…first girly name to pop into his head, I guess. We were actually pretty convincing girls."

I was surprised. "Wow! Was everybody _that_ clueless?" He nodded. "Pretty much everybody except Sarah." "Sarah was a cheerleader too!" "Yeah, but she doesn't like to talk about it. She did it to keep Erica from biting somebody." "Ohhhh ok."

We went back to my place once Misha got worn out from her walk. "What do you wanna do today?" Benny asked. I shrugged. "Not sure…but I think we should take a cab somewhere, then walk where we want to from there." He nodded. "Ok." "But since _I_ don't know what we should do, what do _you_ wanna do?"

Benny looked around as he thought, then back at me. "Go out for lunch?" "Sure. I'll call a cab." I said as I dialed the cab service. After I hung up I said, "Cab should be here in about five minutes." It came on time and we went to a nice restaurant. There was no line. It was like it just opened up.

When we went in, there was literally no one else there but us and a waiter. I wasn't sure how I felt about this. It felt kinda weird. We sat down and the waiter gave us some water and then we ordered our lunches. When he left, Benny turned to me and asked, "So? What do ya think?" "Feels weird that we're the only ones here." "Yeah, guess I really didn't think about that." I was confused. "What do you mean?" "I rented out the place so it was just us." I blushed. "Awwww, Benny! You're so sweet!"

Once we were done, we took a long walk through the park. So far this date was going way better than I had expected. I don't know why I was so worried about us being alone all day. We stopped and sat down at a park bench."NOW what do you want to do?" Benny asked.

I had to think about it a little bit. "Hmmmm…I kinda wanna go over to your place and play _Just Dance 3_." "Ok, but I'm NOT doing that dance again!" I laughed. "Oh c'mon! That was GOLD!" "Yeah it kinda was…wanna go now?" I nodded. "Sure." We took a taxi back to Benny's. I had to stop by my house to check on Misha and to get all the _Just Dance_ games.

When I went next door, Ariana was there. She was complaining to Benny about how the fingers on her favorite black gloves ripped. "But Benny, these are my FAVORITE gloves! Can't you at least TRY to help me fix them, PLEAAAASE? Can Gramma fix them?" He shook his head. "Sorry Ari. I wouldn't know how to fix if I tried. And you know I'm not that good at magic. I don't even know the right spell."

"What about Gramma?" She asked hopefully. "She's out of town for a couple of days." Ariana saw me at the corner of her eye. "Hey Jade. Want my gloves? They ripped." She handed them to me. "Thanks. I'm sure I can find something to do with them."

"Ok…" She turned back to Benny. "I'm gonna be over at Matt's. See you and Jade later." He looked at me then back at his sister. "Uuummm…you can be back whenever. Jade and I are spending the day alone." Ariana looked back and forth between me and Benny. A smile then slowly crept across her face. "Ohhhhh ok," She slowly started to back out the door. "I'll uhhh…just…go to Matt's and leave you guys alone then."

Ariana blurred out the door before I could even say 'see ya'. I shook my head and smiled. "I brought the games!" I handed one of them to Benny. "Sweet! Let's play." We played for nearly two hours before we decided to just watch TV.

I had the best day with Benny today. I never knew that it was gonna be as simple as it was. Even though I was looking at the TV and not at him, I could feel him looking at me. I smiled and moved closer to him. Benny rubbed his hand on my upper arm as I put my head on his shoulder.

I looked at him as he looked at me. I ran my hand through his soft dark brown hair then put my hand on his shoulder. We lean in for a kiss, but Benny pulled away at the last second. "What?" I asked confused. He shook his head slightly. "I don't know…just nervous I guess." "It's ok. If it makes you feel any better, I'm a little nervous too."

We lean in again and he did the same thing. "Ugh, just kiss me already!" Before he could even respond, I took my hand off his shoulder and moved it to the back of his neck and pulled him closer, bringing his lips to mine. I pulled away slowly. Benny put his forehead on mine and looked into my eyes. I smiled and asked, "Now was that so hard to do?" He smiled my favorite half smile. "No. But now it's _my_ turn." He tilted my chin up and gently kissed me. This moment was totally worth four months of waiting and multiple interruptions. It definitely had a spark. And like my dream a few months ago, it was magical. Just like I had hoped.


	18. What's With Ari?

It's been a few months since then. Things haven't really changed very much. Although, Ariana has been acting a little different lately. She and Benny haven't been getting along like they use to. He and his gramma think that her being around Matt more often has something to do with it. I don't understand how that would make Ariana change. Matthew's really nice and cares about her.

At lunch, Benny and I sat at our usual table with Ethan, Sarah, and Rory. "Dang it." Ethan said out of the blue. "Sarah looked up. "What?" "I got the wrong color apple." I looked at him. "Seriously Ethan?" "What? I don't like red apples very much." I rolled my eyes. "I'll take it. I love red apples." "Ok." Ethan handed me the apple. Our hands touched and he snapped into a vision. He stiffened up, his eyes started glowing, and his grip got tighter.

When he came to, I asked, "What happened?" Ethan shook his head to come out of his haze. "I-I just had a vision." I had forgotten that he gets those. He's never had one around me. "Oh. What of?" Ethan didn't say anything. We were all starting to get nervous. "Ethan, what did you see?" Benny asked.

"A-Ariana…" He said finally. Benny's eyes bugged out and I froze in mid bite. "She bit you." I dropped my apple and it crashed on my tray. I turned to Benny, then back to Ethan. "A-are you sure? She'd never bite anybody!" Ethan shook his head. "I wish I wasn't sure, but my visions are never wrong." "Do you know when? PLEASE tell me you know when!" He shrugged. "Sorry Jade. All I can say is that you should watch your back. Don't go anywhere alone."

I turn back to Benny and looked at him worried. "I got your back. I promise." He reassured me. After school, Benny walked me home like normal. Nothing happened but I was still scared. Later that night, I was up in my room and just finished my homework when Benny called.

"Hey JJ." "Hi. What's up?" "Finished homework a half hour ago. You?" "I just finished mine when you called." Cool. Wanna come over?" That sounded like a bad idea. "Uhhhmmmmm…I don't think I should…what about Ariana?" Misha jumped on my bed so I started petting her. "She's in her room on the phone with Matt…again." He said, sounding kind of annoyed.

"I don't know Benny…" "Pleeeease, Jade? I'm REALLY bored." He begged. I laughed. "Oh alright. I'll be over in a bit." "Ok. See ya in a bit." We hung up and I went downstairs and grabbed my jacket. Misha followed me down and jumped up on the couch with Dad, who was in the living room watching TV when I rushed to the door.

I was about out the door when he caught me. "Whoa there, kiddo. Where ya goin'?" I smiled. "Benny's." "Jade, is your homework done?" I heard Mom yell from her room. I rolled my eyes and yelled, "Yes Mother!" Then said to Dad, "I'll be back before curfew." I shut the door behind me and ran next door.

Benny and I were watching TV when Ariana came into the living room with her phone glued to her ear, laughing. We heard Matthew's voice on the other end, but not paying attention to their conversation. All we heard was Ariana saying, "Awwww, you're so cute…AHAHAHAHAA! Oh my god! Sure, I'll be there in a bit. Bye."

She hung up and went for the door. "Gramma, I'm going out! I'll be back later!" She hollered. "Alright, dear. Just be careful!" we heard her call. Ariana then noticed us. She smiled sweetly. "Hi Jade." "Heeey…" I replied with a nervous smile and waved once.

"Where ya going?" Benny asked. "None of your beeswax." she said rudely then shut the door. Benny turned to me and gave me a look I knew all too well. My eyes went big. "No! No, no, no, no, NO! We are NOT following her!" "C'mon!" he begged. "I don't wanna get bit!" "Jade you're gonna get bit sooner or later whether you like it or not."

I scowled at him. He thought over what he just said. "IIII probably shouldn't have said that…but don't you wanna know why Ariana's been acting like a brat lately?" I thought about it…and realized Benny was right. I sighed and shook my stake sleeve. "Fine. But if I get bit, my way of saying 'I told you so' is gonna suck…LITERALLY!"

Benny put his hands up in defense. "Ok deal. Come on, let's go." He grabbed his stake and mini water gun, put them in his pockets, then tucked in whatever was sticking out of them under his shirt. We looked for Ariana for over an hour and there was no sign of her.

"Benny, I think we should just give up. We've been out here for nearly two hours and we haven't seen Ariana anywhere." As soon as I said that, We heard something behind us. We turned around with our weapons on hand. There was nothing there.

I felt something on my shoulder. I brought my elbow back and it hit something. Benny and I heard a groan. We turned around. I gasped as we saw Matthew hunched over with his arms around his stomach. His fangs were exposed. "I'm so sorry Matt! You scared me!" Ariana blurred over to him. "Matty are you ok?" she asked.

He nodded then said, "I wasn't sure if it was Jade and Benny, so I went up behind Jade and she elbow jabbed me in the stomach." "JADE!" I didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry! He scared me! What else was I supposed to do!" Ariana rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Matt get nervous all of a sudden. "We gotta go. Come on Ari."

Benny grabbed Ariana's arm. "Where are you guys going?" Her irises changed a pinkish purple color again. "Let go of me." She snarled. "Not until you tell me what's going on." She exposed her fangs and hissed at him. Benny let go and he and I backed up. I got behind him.

Ok, I wanted OUT of there! I tugged on his arm a little. "B-Benny…let's g-go. NOW!" Benny glared at Ariana as she and Matt blurred out of sight. "Fine." He said in a cold tone. We didn't say one word the whole way home. About a half hour after Benny and I got back, Ariana came home.

She sat down next to us. We didn't look at her. "Benny," she said softly. He continued to watch TV. "I shouldn't have snarled at you like that. I'm sorry." He turned to look at her. "You know that I was only being protective like that is because you're my little sister, right?"

Ariana nodded and gave him a small smile. She looked at me. "And Jade, I know you didn't mean to hurt Matt and I probably scared you a little." I nodded. "Yeah…juuust a little bit…" She nodded too. "I'm gonna go study now." With that, she went upstairs.


	19. Jesse's Back

A few days went by. Today I was in a really good mood for some reason. I was wearing my favorite hooded striped sweater, jeggings, and the black gloves Ariana gave me. I made them my own by cutting off the tips of the fingers. One of the finger tips were already ripped anyways.

Ariana, Benny and I were studying when Ariana went into the kitchen to get something to drink. Benny and I heard a loud crash and our heads snapped up. "Uhhh Jade?" She hollered. "Yeah?" I answered as I slowly closed my textbook. "C-can you come in here for a sec?" I looked at Benny confused. He shook his head and shrugged.

I put my book down and went into the kitchen. I gasped and my eyes went wide as I saw Jesse and his flock. Jathan was one of them. So was Matthew. He had a sad look on his face. Jathan had his arm around Ariana's neck and had a stake in his other hand aimed at her chest. I froze. "BENNY, GET IN HERE NOW!" I shrieked. He came running to my side.

"Get something sharp and wooden." Benny whispered to me. I turned to get something, but Jesse pinned me against the wall by my shoulders in a instant. I kicked him hard in the shin and he let go of me. Then I kicked him in the head. Jesse's minions grabbed me and pin my arms behind my back. I looked at Benny, "Don't just stand there, DO SOMETHING!"

Benny grabbed a water gun off the ledge. He aimed it at the vampire behind me but Jesse knocked it out of his hand and punched him in the face. Jesse's eyes turned bright blue and his fangs came out of their sheaths. He grabbed Benny by the shoulders and was about to bite him. Benny closed his eyes and braced himself for the worst.

I somehow broke free from the vampire's grip. I stepped towards Jesse. "No DON'T! Please!" He turned to look at me. "What do you want?" I asked him. He tightened his grip on Benny's shirt collar. "I want your little boyfriend here dead along with your friends," He jerked his head at Benny. "But I also want your necklace."

I looked down at my necklace, put my hand on it and stepped back. "Why?" I asked confused. He threw Benny against the wall. He sucked in a sharp breath. I ran to his side and asked him if he was ok. He nodded slightly. Jesse chuckled evilly. "You don't know what you are, do you?" "Wha-what do you mean?" He winked and said, "Exactly." Then he, Jathan and the rest the flock blurred out of sight with Ariana.

"Benny, are you SURE you're ok?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." I helped him up and he put his hand to his head. I grabbed a chair and put it behind him. "Here, sit down, I'll get some ice."

**Author's Note:**** I'm sad to say that this story is coming to an end pretty soon. :( I'm also gonna TRY to update on High School Drama! I know I keep saying that, but this time, I MEAN it! I finished school Wednesday so I'm free for the summer. I'll try the best I can to update more often. Chapter 20 is in the works and will be typed and published soon! :)**


	20. Secrets

Before I knew it, Ethan, Sarah, Rory, and even Erica came over to think of a plan to kill Jesse and get Ariana back. I'm in the living room pacing back and forth and biting my nails like crazy. I was FREAKING out! My boyfriend is about to fight a very powerful vampire and I couldn't do anything to help!

Benny came out of his spellroom with a bunch of water guns, Nerf guns, Nerf bullets, and a bunch of other things on shoulder belts. He had his head down in his spellbook. I walked up to him. "I don't think you should do this, Benny." He looked up from his book. "Do you REALLY think I ENJOY doing these kinds of things? Trust me, I'm terrified!" He put the book in his bag.

Ethan called over to us. "Benny, come on we gotta go." My heart sank down to my gut. Benny's grandma came out of somewhere. "Don't forget these." She said as she handed them daggers. My eyes went huge. Benny nodded. "Yeah. That was MY first reaction when I first saw those." He took one of them and put it in his sock and pulled his pant sleeve down to hide it. "Ok," Sarah said. "Now we're good to go."

They went out the door. Soon it was just Benny, his grandma, and I. Benny went for the door. My eyes started to tear up but I did my best to hold them back. He gave me a hug and I broke down, buried my face in his jacket, and started bawling. Benny tilted my head up and kissed me. He pulled away and pushed some of my hair behind my ear. The only thing I could manage to say was, "Don't die." "I'll be fine. I promise." I nodded, but didn't say anything.

Benny stroked my cheek with his thumb. "Can you please smile? For me?" I took a deep breath to calm myself down and smiled slightly. "Now go kick some vampire butt." I said with a shaky voice. "Jade?" "Yeah?" "I lo-" Benny was cut off short by Ethan. "Benny! Come ON!" Then he ran back out.

Benny kissed me again. Longer this time. Then he followed Ethan. I stood there and watched him leave. Benny's grandma put her hand on my shoulder. I just wanted to go home and lock myself in my room. "I'm gonna go home." My tears were pouring out like a waterfall.

Eleanor **(A/N: I came up with a name for Benny's grandma in chapter 7)** stopped me as I opened the door. "Jade. Wait, dear." I turned to face her. She grabbed her coat. "Let me walk with you. Your parents and I have something to tell you." She walked me home. When I walked through the door, Mom gasped and hugged me. "Jade! Sweetie, what happened?" I shook my head. "I don't wanna talk about it…" "Why? Did something happen between you and Benny?"

I was up to the point that I was crying so much, I couldn't breathe right. I was shaking because of it. Mom stroked my hair as Eleanor explained what happened. "Jade, please calm down." Mom said softly. "I'm…try…ing…" I said through my tears. Mom turned her head. "Bret? Come here please?" Dad came in. He saw me and was about say something. She stopped him. "Don't ask. But you, Eleanor, and I have to tell Jade something."

Dad raised his eyebrows. "Now!" "Wha-? Oh, oh! That. Ok." Mom looked down at me. "Come on, sweetie. There's something you should know." They lead me to a part of the house I didn't even know existed since we moved here. When we walked into a room, my jaw dropped and my eyes bugged out. The room looked a _LOT_ like Benny's spellroom.

"W-what the…?" I said after a while. "Do you have your necklace?" Mom asked. I touched my neck. "Yeah. I never take it off. Why?" "We should have told you this sooner." I was starting to get a little worried. "Should've told me _what_ sooner?"

She let out a sigh. "Mom, this is scaring me. What should you and Dad have told me sooner?" She put her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "You have special powers Jade." My eyes got huge again. "What kind of powers?" "You're a spellmaster like Benny." My eyes got even bigger. "Wait what?" Mom nodded. "And your necklace holds your magic abilities. It glows whenever you cast a spell."

I was speechless. I really didn't know what to say. "That would explain why Jesse wants my necklace…" Eleanor must have heard me. "Who's after it?" "Sarah's ex-boyfriend Jesse. He's a vampire and by the looks of it, he's the leader of his coven or whatever. I've met him and his group of bloodsucking demons." I explained. "Is there anyone you knew in it?" Dad asked.

I nodded. "Matthew," Eleanor gasped. "And uhhh…" "Who else?" Dad asked. "I-I'd rather not say…" "Jade, who else?" He asked firmly. I gulped before saying, "Jathan." Mom and Dad's eyes bugged out. "JATHAN?" "As in your ex-boyfriend Jathan?" Mom asked to clarify. "I didn't wanna tell you, but you guys made me!" I protested. Dad was beyond ticked. "I knew there was something I didn't like about him."

"Dad, that doesn't matter right now! What matters is that I help Benny, Ethan, and the others save Ariana!" "They have my little Ariana?" Eleanor asked worried. I nodded. "I need to help save her! And now that I know I have magic powers I can help! They can't do it alone."

"You know, Jade makes a good point. Spells are stronger with more than one spellmaster casting it. With her and Benny with that ability, they can save Ari. And besides, Benny could use the extra help." Eleanor pointed out. I then thought of something. "Wait…I have absolutely NO experience with magic what-so-ever." "It's not that hard. Just clear your mind when doing a spell." I saw Mom walk over to a shelf and she grabbed a few things from it.

She handed them to me. I looked down at them. Mom had handed me a red wand and a spellbook with tabs sticking from what looked like every page. I put the wand in my boot and looked through the book. I looked up from it. "It's a good thing I pick up new languages well. Because I don't think any of these are in English. What is this? Latin?"

Mom nodded. "Who did I inherit this from?" I asked. "Gramma Tipton. She and Grampa were both spellmasters as well. So are Uncle Gary and I. Your Uncle Danny was too." I looked at Dad and asked, "Are you one too?" He shook his head. "Only your mom." "If a spellmaster has a child with a non-spellmaster, then it's possible to not have a child with magic powers. But if two spellmasters have a child, then they will be guaranteed to have a baby with magic powers." Eleanor explained.

It was quiet for a minute. "So uhhh…where would my spellbook go if I accidently made it disappear?" I asked, breaking the silence. "In here. Why?" I started laughing then said, "Because when Benny was showing me a few spells he learned the other day, he made his disappear. He found it though." Eleanor crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

_Ohhhh…so THAT'S why he told me not to say anything about that…_ I thought. "Well…speaking of Benny, I-I should probably go help him and the others save Ariana." I said as I grabbed my purse. I was almost out the door when Mom stopped me. "Jade!" I poked my head in. "Yeah Mom?" "Spell can be pretty tricky when you haven't practiced." I nodded. "And good luck, sweetie." She smiled. I smiled too. I gave Mom and Dad a hug.

When I hugged Dad, he whispered, "Just be careful now, kiddo" in my ear. "I will. I promise." I whispered back. I rushed out the door and out of the house.

**Author's Note:**** YAY! Jade's able to help save Ariana from Jesse! I apologize if this one was kinda long and rambled…I had a lot of ideas. The next chapter's gonna probably be longer than this one. Also, there's only two chapters left after this one. After this story's done, I'll continue on **_**High School Drama**_**. I promise. Chapter 21 coming soon!**


	21. The Battle

**Author's Note:**** Like I said after the last chapter, this is the second to last chapter. There's a LOT of action in this one so I hope you like it!**

I've been walking the streets for what felt like an hour. _Thank god it's a Friday._ I thought. As I walked, I read my spellbook and learned quite a few spells. I also found a spell that can read people's minds. I can use that to find everybody! I cleared my mind and recited the spell.

"Me legere animo." My necklace started glowing like Mom said it would. I was amazed! All of a sudden, I could hear every thought around me. Some of them were pretty disturbing though. I concentrated on the voices that I thought sounded familiar.

Then I heard something coming from this old warehouse. It was Benny! I heard his thoughts. Then I heard Ethan's, then Rory's, then Sarah's! I cast the reverse spell and went inside. There were ropes and chains hanging _everywhere_! I crept towards a bricked ledge and looked down. Ethan and Benny had weapons at hand and they were aimed at Jesse. Sarah, Erica, and Rory were in a headlock position with stakes aimed at their chests.

I got closer to hear what they were saying. Close enough to hear, but far enough away so no one would see me. Jesse started talking. "It's too bad your stupid little girlfriend isn't here to watch you dweebs suffer as you get drained." My mouth fell open at his words. "Not on my watch, dumbo!" I muttered as I grabbed my wand from my boot and I continued to listen. "Wanna bet?" Ethan challenged as he chucked a stake at the vampire that had a tight grip on Sarah. It JUST missed her as it pierced the vampire and turned it to ash.

My eyes grew wide as I watched. Erica and Rory broke free from their tight grips. They all attacked. I was impressed as I saw them turn vampires to ash left and right. Benny was about to cast a spell on Jathan when Jesse grabbed Benny by the throat and pinned him against a wood beam.

Before Jesse could knock the daylights out of Benny, I shouted, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Then I whipped my wand Jesse's direction and a plasma ball smacked him in the head. He put his hand where I hit him. Everybody looked up at me, some scared, some shocked.

"Jade?" Benny asked shocked. I grabbed a rope and swung down, kicking Jesse square in the face. I didn't land as smoothly as I thought I would. I got up and dusted myself off, then stood next to Benny.

Jesse propped himself up and had a surprised look on his face. "You're a spellmaster?" "Surprised?" I asked smug. I shook my stake sleeve, and then added, "So am I. Now where's Ariana?"

Jesse got up and smiled. "So glad you asked." He turned to Matt and Jathan and nodded. They got out of the way and Ariana stepped forward with her hand on her hip and an evil smirk on her face. Her eyes were that pinkish-purple color again. "Hey Jade. Benny." She said innocently. "Ari, are on _his_ side?" Benny asked. She nodded and said, "Cool, right?" "Ariana Mackenzie Weir, how could you?"

Her fangs came out from their sheaths, and then she hissed at him. "_NEVER._ Call me that. AGAIN! You _know_ I don't like being called that." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, you little brat! Why are you doing this?" She walked in a circle around us as she spoke. "Remember when I said I was sorry a few nights ago? I was lying."

I scoffed. "Kinda figured considering you're acting like a little self centered, bloodsucking BRAT!" I was about throw a right hook punch at her face, but she caught my fist and twisted my arm and pinned it behind my back. I was starting to lose the feeling in my right arm. Ariana then pushed me to the ground. I regained the feeling.

I got up and grabbed my wand but she smacked it out of my hand, snapping the wand in half. "My wand!" I half whined. Ariana threw a punch at me so I ducked and stuck my leg out, knocking her to her feet. I got on top of her and got my stake out. She grabbed my wrist when I was in mid-stab, ripped the stake out of my hand and flipped me onto MY back.

Ariana grabbed me by the throat with both hands and tightened her grip, little by little. I struggled against her, but that only made her grip even tighter. I didn't see who or what it was, but someone or something slammed into Ariana, making her let go. I sat up coughing and gasping for air.

I looked over to my right to see Matt fighting Ariana. I stood up and picked up the stake. In the corner of my eye, I saw Jathan running up to attack me. He threw a punch at me but I got out of the way. I started casting random spells left and right. Some hit him, some he dodged. Everybody was fighting somebody. I was fighting Jathan, Matt was fighting his own girlfriend, Ethan, Benny, and Sarah were fighting Jesse, and Erica and Rory were fighting some other people.

I got a good hold of Jathan and shoved him face first against a wall and held him there. "You're a lot tougher than I remember." He huffed. "I guess you've forgotten that I took karate as a kid so I can snap your neck like a toothpick!" I said smugly as I shoved him against the wall even harder.

He broke my grip and threw me to the ground by my shoulders and pinned my hands behind me. He leaned over to my ear and sneered, "Looks like someone's forgotten that I'm a _vampire_ with over TWICE the strength of _any_ human." I struggled but Jathan only tightened his grip. He yanked me to my feet with my hands still pinned behind me. He wrapped his free arm around my neck.

I was breathing heavily. I looked over at Benny. "I could use a bit of help here, Benny!" He looks at me. "I'm a little busy at the moment!" I let out a frustrated sigh. Jathan chuckled evilly. His nails dug into my trapped arms and shoulder as he whispered in my ear, "You're running out of time, sweetie." I shuddered in disgust. I racked my brain trying to think of something. Then it came to me.

I mumbled a spell. "Conversus mea arma in sol." Jathan yelled in pain and let me go as my arms turned as hot as the sun. They went back to normal when I was free from his grip. I spun around and punched him right in the jaw. He stumbled backwards. Sarah was behind him so she grabbed his arm and slammed him into a bunch of wooden crates.

I gave her a high-five. "Nice move." She nodded. "No problem." Then she went back to fighting Jesse. Jathan managed to get out of the now broken pile of crates without a scratch on him. I punched him, kicked him, and threw spells at him. He grew weaker with everything I gave him. I kicked him a final time and he flew backwards and he landed on his side. I grabbed the sharpest piece of broken crate I could find. I yanked Jathan to his back. "Time's up, sweetie!" I said before I stabbed him. He turned to ash instantly. "Good riddance." I muttered.

Ariana suddenly grabbed me from behind. I flipped her to the ground and grabbed her shoulders. She grabbed mine and whipped me to her side and got on top of me. I did the same to her. It looked like a legit cat-fight. "Jade, she's in a trance!" Matt yelled. Ariana and I stood up. She stepped towards me, eyes glowing and fangs exposed.

I stepped back and put my hands out in front of me. "Ariana, snap out of it! Jesse has you charmed. PLEASE listen to me." She hissed and pinned me to the wall and grabbed my throat again. This time, she didn't crush it. "SHUT. UP!" She snarled. I'm getting really scared now. "Ari, I know the REAL you is in there somewhere. PLEASE listen to me!" "Why?" "Because I'm your friend! Just look into my eyes."

Ariana looked me in the eyes. I used a spell to push her and she went flying backwards, hitting her head on a wood beam. She got up and rubbed the back of her head. "Ow…" She groaned. Her eyes were back to normal, but her fangs were still out. "What the…? Jade, what JUST happened?" I went over and gave her a hug. "Thank GOD, you're back!" "What do you mean?" "Doesn't matter, as long as you're out of your trance."

I looked around and noticed it was just us, Ethan, Benny, Sarah, Erica, Rory, Matthew, Jesse, and a few other vampires. Erica, Rory, Ariana, and Matt fought off the others while Ethan, Benny, Sarah, and I fought Jesse.

While we were fighting Jesse, somehow he got a hold of me and ripped my necklace off. I elbowed him in the chest and he let go. "Fine. I don't NEED my necklace. I can still fight you." I said, glaring. Jesse smiled. "Oh Jade, I haven't even done anything yet." "Then bring it." I said with a smug smile.

He hissed and lunged towards me. I got out of the way in time. I threw a stake at him, but it missed. I jumped on his back and tried to snap his neck. Yeaaahh…didn't work as planned. In fact, it was an epic fail. Benny, Ethan, and Sarah tried to help, but Jesse's minions made sure they couldn't help me.

Jesse knocked me of his back and put me in a position that I thought was physically impossible for me. It hurt like no other. He twisted my wrist and sank his fangs into it. I screamed probably the loudest scream I've ever screamed in my life. He threw me to the ground. I slid a short distance across the ground and smacked my head on a wall.

"JADE, NOOOO!" Benny yelled. He and Ariana killed the two vampires in their way to get to me. They were at my side within a split second. I screamed again and grabbed my wrist. My wrist felt like it was on fire. The others fought Jesse. Benny took his jacket off and bunched it up under my head. "Jesse's so dead for this." He sneered under his breath. I kept screaming and gasping for air. Things started to get blurry.

Ariana took my bitten wrist and put it to her mouth. Just as she was about to bite it, Benny flipped out. "ARIANA, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?"

"Would you shut up? I'm gonna save her!" She snapped at him. Ariana bit my wrist and started sucking out the venom. Now things were getting blurrier, and blurrier. Then it all went black.

I woke up breathing heavily. I knew Ariana had sucked out all the venom because I could hear my heart beating in my ears. From what I could tell, everybody was still fighting Jesse. I slowly sat myself up and looked around. Things were still pretty blurry and I felt really lightheaded. My vision cleared up. I looked and my wrist. The bite was nowhere to be seen.

I looked over to my right and saw that Benny hadn't left my side. His head was down. I smiled and put my hand on his arm. "Hey." I said softly. His head snapped up. "Oh my god, you're ok." He crushed his lips to mine. Maybe a little harder than he meant to, but I didn't care. For thinking our last kiss was gonna be at his house before he left, I'll take what I can get.

I pulled away and hugged him. "How long was I out for?" I asked. "About 5 minutes. Would've been longer but I used the healing spell." "What did Jesse do with my necklace?" Benny's eyes flickered down then back to mine. I took it as a hint and touched my neck. My necklace was on. "How did you-" He cut me off. "It fell out of his pocket when everybody attacked him. But it honestly doesn't matter. As long as we didn't lose you."

We were about to kiss again when Jesse spoke up. "Well isn't this sweet. I hate sweet." Benny helped me up. My head was still spinning and I could barely stand. He whispered in my ear. "We have a plan. Just follow my lead." I nodded slightly. "Jesse, just leave us alone." I said weakly.

Jesse chuckled and reached for his pocket. "Now Jade, why would I do that when I have your magic amulet?" He dug deeper in the pocket. He looked confused and started patting every pocket he had. I showed him my necklace. "Looking for this?" I asked innocently.

Benny whispered in my ear again. "Take my hand," I took his hand and our hands and my necklace lit up like a Christmas tree. "Now when I give everybody the signal, we're doing the spell on page 120." I thought about what spell that was. "GUYS, NOW!" Ariana and Matthew knocked Jesse to his knees and pinned both of his arms behind him while Ethan, Sarah, Erica, and Rory surrounded him with stakes.

I cleared my head. I looked at Benny and nodded. We both aimed our free hands and Jesse and recited the same spell. "You've said good-bye these final hours, now be vanquished by our powers!" Everybody jumped out of the way as two blue beams shoot out of our hands and hit Jesse. He soon burst into ash.

I started to get even more lightheaded than I already was. Also, I was losing my balance, so I put my hands on Benny's shoulder for support. He caught me. "Jade are you ok?" "I-I'm fine," I lied. "I just…can you guys take me home?" Things went black again. Everything was really hazy after that. The last thing I could somewhat remember was Benny carrying me halfway home.

* * *

The next time I woke up, I was in my room, passed out on my bed. My door was closed. I tried sitting up, but my head was still pounding. I plopped back onto my pillow. I've never been so sore. I heard a voice and footsteps coming upstairs. "Hey I'm gonna check on Jade if that's ok with you guys." I heard Benny say. My mom responded. "Ok. Just don't wake her. Let her rest."

Benny knocked lightly on the door as he opened it. "You awake?" He asked softly. I looked up and saw him at the doorway. His jacket was ripped at on one of the sleeves. The other sleeve was nearly ripped clean off. Its zip seam was broke. His pant legs were the same as his jacket sleeves. He had a bruise above his right eye and another on his left cheek.

I nodded. "Kinda." My voice cracked. "You can come in." "You sure?" I nodded again. He came over and sat down next to my feet. "Can you move anything?" He asked. "I can try." I tried sitting up again. The pounding in my head came back but I fought through it. I climbed into his lap. That just made my headache worse.

I winced. "What?" "M-my head…i-is pounding…" I answer, my voice shaking. Benny lays me back down and lied down next to me. I snuggled closer. I felt safe and secure. "How is everybody?" I asked. "Fine. Ethan has a few bruises here and there, but he's fine. You gave Ariana a black eye and sprained one of her wrists. But since she's a vampire now, she healed pretty quickly."

I looked up at him. "She's a full vampire now?" "Yeah. She had to drink your blood to suck the venom out. Sarah had to do the same to Ethan about a year and a half ago." We lay there in silence before I smiled and asked, "You know. Before you guys left, you were about to tell me something and Ethan rudely interrupted. What was that you were gonna say?"

Benny smiled when he figured out what I was getting at. His smile made me smile wider. "I was gonna say that I love you." He kissed my nose. "I love you too, Benny." He wrapped his arms a little tighter around me. I put my hand on the back of his neck and gave him a small peck on the lips. Then I put my lips back on his and we kissed and we didn't want it to end **(A/N: Keep in mind that we're not going ANYWHERE farther than making out so don't EVEN go there! If I wanted to go that far, I wouldn't be writing this author's note. ;) )**.

I slowly broke the kiss and buried my face in Benny's jacket. It was quiet for a while again. _'He loves me.' _I think. _'He really loves me. We've only been dating for six months but I don't care. He loves me and I love him.'_ We don't change our position. Not one bit. We don't even say anything to each other. Benny and I just lay there in a cuddling position.

My eyes start to get heavy. I try and turn my head to look at my clock. It's a little after midnight. I look up at Benny and I can tell he's trying to stay awake too. I move up so my eyes are looking right into his. I run my fingers through his hair a couple times and place my hand on his cheek.

We smile. "We should probably get some sleep now." Benny says as he pushes some of my hair behind my ear. I slowly get up and turn off my light, then I go back and crawl back into his arms. I kiss him goodnight. "I love you." I snuggle closer. "I love you too." He says sleepily. We both drift to sleep.

**Author's Note:** **Sorry I haven't updated in a while! This took me FOREVER to write! Unfortunately, the next chapter will be the LAST chapter. I've spent pretty much six or seven months writing this. The 22nd and final chapter is coming soon.**


	22. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**** Hey! Soooo...I've been thinking for a while, annnd I decided that there's not gonna be a new chapter. The last chapter I uploaded was the last one. BUT BEFORE YOU GET ALL SAD, I just want to say that I AM going to do a sequel to this on my MBAV blog. So if you want to keep reading the story, follow my second tumblr blog at . Who knows? I may put the sequel up here too.**


End file.
